Sesshy's Lady
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Kagome is part of an allgirl gang. Sesshoumaru is the head of a new gang that just arrived on Kagome's turf. Naraku's gang is threatening an all out gang war. Can they stop it in time as well as accept that they're in love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The News

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! EVERYONE IS OOC!!!! I ONLY OWN YASUKI, JAKE, LIRA, AND SIENNA. AND ANYOTHER CHARACTERS I DECIDE TO ADD!!!!

* * *

18-year-old Higurashi Kagome blinked silver eyes full of sleep as her older brother Higurashi Yasuki got her up for school. "Time to get up sleepy head." He said softly as he ruffled Kagome's black/silver hair. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Alright then aniki." She replied. The female dog demon showered and got dressed in a tight black skirt, silver tights, black combat boots, a black bra and panty set, and a silver belly baring tank top that showed her belly ring and tattoos off. One tattoo was of a cherry blossom, showing her allegiance to her gang the Cherries. The other was her family crest on the small of her back. The cherry blossom was tattooed around her belly button. Her belly ring was also pair of cherries hanging from the ring. 

Kagome ran downstairs with her messenger bag slung across her shoulders, kissed her brothers and ran out the door. "Don't forget practice at Kaede-sama's house after school!" Yasuki yelled after her. "I won't Aniki!" Kagome shouted back as she jumped in the driver's seat of her black Corvette with silver cherry blossoms rising like flames on the hood of her car. The dark haired demoness drove off to pick up her friends Muraki Sango, Houshi Miroku and her cousin, Kikyo. She still couldn't believe Kikyo let her stupid boyfriend Inuyasha trash her car so badly. It was still in the shop a month after the fact.

"Hey Kag." Sango said as she slid into the passenger seat. Kagome's Corvette was thankfully four-doored as averse to the usual two-door model. 'Damn her brothers love her.' She thought with a grin. They pulled up in front of Miroku's house a few minutes later. "Good morning ladies." Miroku said as he got in behind Sango. Kagome pulled off and headed across town to Kikyo's house. They got to school with thirty minutes to spare.

"Hey Kagome." Ayame Wolf said brightly. She was another member of Kagome's gang. Cherries stuck together no matter what. She was also the only one of their gang married at the age of 18. It amused Kagome to see her hubby Kouga so sweet on her. The red haired wolf demoness grinned when Kagome returned her greeting.

"So talk to me? What's up with the other gangs?" She asked as she got comfortable on a stone table. "Well...There's a new guy in town and his gang is bad ass. And Naraku's gang is up to its usual mess. The Wolf Pack is fine though." Ayame replied. Kagome nodded with a blank expression as she digested the information given to her. The Cherries and the Wolf Pack were the only two gangs in Tokyo that merged with Ayame and Kouga's marriage. She knew it wasn't unusual, but it really didn't happen that often. Gangster boys usually found innocent girls and brought her in as the wife. Or gangster girls brought innocent boys in as the husband but they still ran their gang solidly. Their other half didn't really ruin that for them. And the gang was usually protective unless girlfriend or dude did something unforgivable.

"Ok...So we've got new kids on the block and Naraku's bull shit huh? I can deal with that. We'll feel this new gang out and see if we extend the hand of friendship or fill them with lead." Kagome said as she shook herself from her musings and thoughts. "Ginta and Hakkaku have been chasing Lira and Sienna in the worst way man. They just don't give them any peace." Sango said. Kagome sighed. "Tell them to give it up already. You two did and look at you now. You're happy and content." She replied. The girls laughed.

* * *

There's chappie one. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gang Meet and Greet.

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! EVERYONE IS OOC!!!! I ONLY OWN YASUKI, JAKE, LIRA, AND SIENNA. AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I DECIDE TO ADD!!!!

* * *

Taisho Sesshoumaru sighed as he and his younger half-brother Inuyasha sat in the office with their boys waiting for schedules. "Man this sucks ass!" Inuyasha complained. Sesshoumaru nodded but told him to shut up anyway. "Sorry I'm late. I got sidetracked by breakfast." Tama Kaede said with a laugh. Sesshoumaru raised a silver eyebrow but kept silent. "Stupid old hag." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "Ah there you are Kagome-chan." Kaede ignored the younger boy as her favorite student came in. 

Kagome grinned ruefully, showing a nice set of fangs as she breezed in with her messenger bag hanging off one shoulder. "Hey Kaede. Sorry I'm late! I nearly got mauled by the hall traffic." She said brightly as she heaved her bag onto the counter and pulled out a box. "Thank you Kagome-chan. I don't know what I'd do without you helping me." Kaede said happily. Kagome laughed. "You'd drown in paperwork." She replied. Kaede laughed as well. "This is Taisho Sesshoumaru, his younger brother Taisho Inuyasha, and the Shintenshin brothers." She said.

Kagome grinned as she faced nine of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen in her life. "Hiya. I'm Higurashi Kagome. I've got a twin brother running around here somewhere and I _hate_ pina colladas." She said teasingly. Nine eyebrows went up as the boys took her in. 'She looks unstable.' They thought. Kaede laughed. "Kagome stop messing with their minds. They're new." She scolded lightly. "Oh alright. I really am Higurashi Kagome, I really do have a twin running around here somewhere and I'm going to be your tour guide for today. But please I'm warning you, don't try to pull anything over on me or pull anything with me because I will easily and cheerfully wipe the entire school with you while drinking a daquiri." Kagome said as she slung her lighter bag over her shoulder again. "Show them each floor Kagome and tell them what they're for. Don't do them like you did poor Hojo." Kaede said.

"I will! I promise. Hojo wouldn't stop hitting on me so he got his." Kagome replied with a sigh that said she was painfully underappreciated. Kaede rolled her eyes. "Tell Kikyo she's staying with you tonight. I have to go out of town." She added. "Really?!" Kagome squealed happily, making the boys wince and hold their ears. "Yes. It's stupid but I must go for...well I just have to go." Kaede replied. Kagome sobered. "Right. Well good luck and don't let them piss you off like last time. I still shiver with fear when I remember what almost happened." She said as she blinked silver eyes full of anger. Kaede nodded. "I won't." She replied. "Good." Kagome said as her bright smile returned. 'Yep. Definitely mental.' They thought.

"Follow me then!" Kagome said excitedly as she exited the office. "Hey Kagome!" Houshi Shippo said. "Hey Shippo! Get to class you lazy bum!" Kagome replied. "Yes ma'am!" Shippo saluted her and ran when Kagome growled at him. "WAIT UNTIL LUNCH!!!" She yelled after him. Smug, Kagome turned to her group. "This is the Freshman hall. The cafeteria is located here as well as the entrance and exit to the school. The gym also resides on this floor and there are three more doors in and out in there. But...the gym teacher's scary." She said happily.

"She's nuts." Inuyasha whispered to a boy with green hair. The boy nodded back. Kagome hit him with a ruler and grinned innocently when he yelled insults at her. "Shut it or I'll feed you to Kanamore." She said coldly. Inuyasha glared at her silently. The black haired female demon took them up a flight of stairs located in the middle of the hall. "This is the Sophomore hall. GET TO CLASS KOHAKU OR I'LL GET SANGO ON YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!!!!" Kagome bellowed to a brunette haired boy who was sitting in the hall drawing. Kohaku ran like she was a Hell hound. "I'M NOT SCRAWNY WOMAN!!!" He yelled before he ducked into a classroom. Kagome grinned. 'Yep. Still got it.' She thought happily. Kagome showed them the science lab and art room located on the floor for all grades. "This is Pre-AP areas." She said.

The group went up another flight of stairs located where Kohaku was earlier. "This is the Junior hall. This is also Pre-AP territory. It also houses the choir room, band hall, and a snack lounge. Oh and this lounge is for juniors only. Unless someone invites you. Each floor has one if the classmen don't want to mingle. You have no reason to be on this floor unless you're going for lunch, hanging out what friends in the lounge, or taking foreign language classes." Kagome said. She led them to the last floor before the roof. "This is the Senior hall. Hey guys! I'm almost done ok? Then we can sit and kick it." Kagome said. "Take your time Kags." Kikyo replied. "Cool. These are the new kids. The Taisho brothers Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. And the Shintenshin brothers. Kaede didn't name them." Kagome said. The group of teens nodded and a few spoke. "Watch out. Here come Kagura and Kanna." Sango warned. Kagome's eyes bled pink. "If it isn't miss prissy princess Kagome? Does your daddy know you got your ass stomped a few weeks ago?" Kagura sneered. Kagome snarled in anger and punched her across the hall. "If you hadn't played dirty you fucking whore then I would've destroyed you! YOU SHOT ME WITH FUCKING GRENADES YOU WHORE!!! I WAS IN BED FOR 3 WEEKS!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I WAS THERE TO STOP KAEDE FROM PURIFYING YOUR PATHETIC ASS TO ASHES!!!" She roared at her as the pink turned red. "Calm down Kagome!" Sango yelled as she and Kikyo went to hold her back from shedding serious blood. Kagome took a few growling breaths and the red left her eyes. "I'm good. I'm good. Kanna." Kagome said nodding to the other girl. Kanna nodded back. "She's a moron." She offered. Kagome smiled. "We'll get you out soon yeah?" She asked. "Please? I'm sick of the color purple." Kanna replied. Kagome laughed. "All the AP classes are up here as well as senior classes. Our classes don't start until ten. It's eight thirty right now. So if you're a junior or sophomore please go to your fucking classes and don't let me catch you skipping or you'll be sorry." Kagome said. Two boys left the group and went to their classes. "The rest of you seniors? Well shit on a stick. Fucking right." She said. "This is Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Kikyo, Sienna, Ginta, Hakkaku, Souta, Lira, Van, Elli, Kanna is over there hauling Kagura's sorry ass back to class, Vick, Ricky, Tony, Andrew, Vince, and Marcus." Kagome introduced her friends and bumped fists with a few of them. "So Kagome when do you plan on coming home with me as my little house wife?" Marcus teased. "How would you like your bottom jaw handed to you?" Kagome asked. "Point taken." Marcus replied.

"Good. Now tell me the word." Kagome said. "Well...word is that Naraku's got it for you bad girl. He's even saying he'll have you by the end of the week." Andrew said. Kagome snorted. "When all seven hells freeze over, pigs fly, I become Marcus's housewife, and all that shit." She sneered. "How's them martial arts classes going?" Vince asked. "Great. I kick so much ass, I make Chuck Norris j." Kagome replied. The others laughed. "Girl when you're hot you're hot." Sango said.

Kagome grinned. "Damned straight." She replied as she lazily twined herself around her twin brother. Souta rolled his eyes as he hugged his sister. Kagome yawned and promptly fell asleep on him. Souta sighed. "She does too much of Kaede's work sometimes." He grumbled. "But it really does help mother out." Kikyo replied. "I know." Souta sighed. He dug through his bag for something to snack on and yawned as well. "Jake's trippin' something awful about that stupid chem test he has tomorrow." Souta informed the others as he munched on a candy bar. "Man he's got to relax." Sango groaned as she remembered the last time they all stayed the night at Kagome's. Souta snorted. "He'll be ok after the test." He said. Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Jake is such a...drama queen." She said dramatically. The others laughed. "Yeah but he's Jake. What do you expect?" Souta asked. "Just that." Miroku sighed. Kagome snoozed away happily on her brother with her arms draped loosely around his neck. Her long, silver streaked ebony hair pooled beside Souta's left hip as she slept on. "Poor Kagome. She's running herself ragged with helping Kaede, running the gang, putting up with Jake, fending off Naraku, I worry about her." Souta said. "What has you so worried? Kagome's been through worse. That incident with Kaede at the Council last year." Ayame said with a shudder. "I'm worried that all this will lead to her snapping or something. She's so stressed. I know you guys don't know what I mean but I can _feel_ her breaking." Souta replied. "I noticed it too. Her aura's waaaay off." Kikyo comiserated with him.

Souta smiled. "You're good people Kikyo." He said. "Of course I'm good people. I mean I'm practically part of the family." Kikyo sniffed haughtily. Souta laughed. "Yeah. You are. As much as you hang around you're practically a Higurashi already." He agreed. "Sorry we forgot about you guys." Sango said apologetically to Sesshoumaru and the others. "Oh! You didn't introduce yourselves!" Ayame said. "I'm Sesshoumaru, this is Inuyasha, and the brothers can introduce themselves." Sesshoumaru said. "I'm Bankotsu." A boy with a long black braid said. "I'm Suikotsu." A boy with spiky dark brown hair said. "I'm Jakotsu." A boy with long green hair said. "I'm Taikotsu." A boy with long blonde hair said. "I'm Hiraikotsu." A boy with short, spiky white hair said. "Our other two brothers are in class. They're Ryukotsu, and Harukotsu." Bankotsu said. Kagome stirred slightly but settled back down when she buried her face in Souta's neck. Said boy sighed again. "Troublesome. Undeniably troublesome when she gets like this...man I hope this shit with Naraku's over soon." Souta said worriedly. "Cheer up Sou. It'll be ok." Kouga cheered his friend up. "I know. Don't tell her I told you but she's been getting sicker lately. She can barely keep her food down anymore. Not even Yasu knows. It'd kill him to hear this. He's trying so hard to stay out of the gang life and he's doing so well at it. Jake wouldn't care less. As long as she's ok." Souta said softly.

* * *

There's chappie two. R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Class Time!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! EVERYONE IS OOC!!!! I ONLY OWN YASUKI, JAKE, LIRA, AND SIENNA. AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I DECIDE TO ADD!!!!

* * *

Kagome woke up when the bell rang for class to start. While she was sleeping quite contentedly on her twin, they had been discussing her health. "Kikyo's coming home with us tonight. Kaede's going out of town...to see _them_ again." She yawned. "Oh ok." Kikyo said. Kagome protested when Souta swung her up bridal style and carried her into the room. "I can walk on my own Souta." She snapped. Souta glared her silent then proceeded to sit her down in her seat and sit next to her. Sesshoumaru sat on her other side and she glared blackly at them. 'Stupid men...' She thought angrily. 

Her teacher Myouga came in and made it worse. She was seething when he walked through the door. "Ah good then. You've all chosen the seats you will have for the remainder of the semester in my class." He said cheerfully. Kagome snarled softly and Myouga swallowed. "Now please take your History books out class." He said trying his best to ignore the seething demon princess glaring at him with all her worth. Souta scowled and pulled her hair hard, yanking her head back. "Behave." He growled at her.

Kagome huffed but did as she was told. Souta was worried for her. She could smell it. Her eyes softened because she knew what he was worried about. And truth be told, she was worried too. "So your dad is one of the teachers?" Miroku was asking Inuyasha. "Yeah. My mom too." Inuyasha nodded. "Kagemaru, the gym teacher has the hots for pretty women so we have to keep near Kagome at all times. He's taken an unhealthy liking to her." Miroku said. Kagome bristled at his name and she growled angrily. Miroku sighed. "Kagome relax. He's not even here today. I checked." Ayame soothed. Kagome nodded and relaxed. She even went back to sleep when she finished her work. A few boys in the class made lewd comments about her since she couldn't hear them but one look from Souta shut them up.

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt someone standing over her. "What do you want? I'm not in the mood for you today Hakudoshi." She snapped. "I'm hurt Kagome. I really am. I go out of my way to say good morning and this is how I'm repayed?" He asked sadly. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she picked her head up. "Hakudoshi you have two minutes to say whatever it is that moron told you to tell me and get the hell out of my face before I fuck you up." She said coldly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at what he thought was the tough talk of a weak woman. Sesshoumaru looked on with interest. He wanted to see if Kagome would release that lovely temper of hers again. It made his skin tingle to find such a strong demoness so close to home.

Hakudoshi sighed in an underappreciated way and gave Kagome the note. He waited patiently while she read it and wrote a response. Hakudoshi would rather die than tell anyone he got a kick out of the way Kagome rebuffed his leader. Personally, Hakudoshi wanted nothing to do with Naraku's gang but like many of the other members, his family was on the line so he would serve like a faithful animal until Kagome made good on her word to stop Naraku once and for all. And if he died in the process, then so much better for Hakudoshi. "You tell him that if he puts even a flake of dead skin on my territory, he's ashes." Kagome growled out quietly. Hakudoshi nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Hakudoshi?" Kagome called. The boy turned around and looked at her quizically. "Hang on for a little longer alright? I'm working to get you and Kanna out as fast as I can. Trust me when I say you'll be free soon enough ok?" Kagome asked with softer eyes then when he woke her up. "Yeah. Thanks Kagome. Besides, watching his face when he reads your rebuffs is entertaining...it makes me proud that someone is finally standing up to him." Hakudoshi replied. Kagome nodded. "Go back to that worm before he thinks you have something for me. And leave Kohaku alone. He's not a weakling. He just hasn't grown into his yet." She said. Hakudoshi nodded and left the room.

The bell rang and Kagome heaved her messenger bag up onto her shoulder complaining about stupid teachers and their stupidness. She had science next so she perked up. The new teacher seemed to be awesome with the subject. Then Kagome groaned and banged her head against the wall while they waited for their teacher to arrive. "What's wrong Kagome?" Kikyo asked. "_Hojo's in this class!!!!_" Kagome mourned as she rubbed her now bleeding forehead gingerly. Sango snorted then outright laughed with the others. "This just isn't your day is it Kagome?" She asked. Kagome glared murder at them all and cracked her knuckles. "You wanna try that again?" She asked with a deadly, sweet tone that made her friends shiver. "This just isn't your day is it Kagome?" Sango asked nervously. "No. It's not. And I'm _itching _for a fight." Kagome replied in that same tone.

Kagura came along as if summoned by Kagome's statement. "Well well well. If it isn't Skanky Ugly and her whore sign." Kagome sneered. Kagura grinned as she focused on Kagome. "Oh...it's you. The Fallen Princess. It's pathetic isn't it? Your father was once a feared Lord but now that the mikos have _you_, he's a whipped puppy dog." She sneered back. Kagome felt something break in her at Kagura's words. Souta blanched. 'She wasn't supposed to know that she was the heir to the throne yet!' He thought frantically. Kagura looked maliciously gleeful as she uttered the next sentence. "And Naraku's going to destroy him and your lands...permanently." She laughed.

* * *

What's going to happen to Kagura? A cliffie!!! Hee hee. If you want to know then stay tuned for Chapter Four. R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Truth is Revealed!

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! EVERYONE IS OOC!!!! I ONLY OWN YASUKI, JAKE, LIRA, AND SIENNA. AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I DECIDE TO ADD!!!!

AN: Kagome sees Yasuki as her father. She was led to believe their parents were dead. For her protection. Seeing as she is the heiress to the East. Kouga's the prince of the South and Ayame was the princess of the South. Now she is the Southern Lady.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. Something shattered in her soul and it made her angry. After she mauled that red eyed wind demon bitch to death, she was going to maul her brother. She saw the look in his eyes when Kagura told her that stuff and she felt betrayed. Red overtook Kagome's eyes again as she calmly cut Kagura to ribbons with her acid whip.

Souta smiled nervously as Kagome rounded on him. "How could you?" She asked quietly. Tears gathered in her eyes as they returned to normal. "How could you lie to me? How could you keep the truth from me?" Kagome asked as hurt sliced into her again and again. "It was to protect you. If anyone found out you were the heiress to the Eastern Kingdom, it would have destroyed everything father carefully planned. I didn't even know until we turned 18. I was told not to let you know anything at all. I was sworn to silence." Souta replied softly. "Who else knew?" Kagome asked quietly. "Yasuki, Jake, Kouga, Ayame, InuTaisho, Izayoi, and Lady Noriko." Souta replied. "So none of you knew?" Kagome turned to the members of the pack that Souta didn't name. They hung their heads guiltily. "Kouga and Ayame told us when you missed the meeting three weeks ago because of the fight with Kagura and what happened with Kaede." Miroku admitted.

Kagome nodded stiffly. "What about you two? Did you know who I really was too?" She asked Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They didn't answer. "Well? DID YOU?!" She roared at them angrily. "No. We are just as shocked as you are. This Sesshoumaru wasn't even informed that there was a missing princess until we transfered to this school. We were told to keep an eye out for her." Sesshoumaru replied. "Keh. You can't be a princess. A princess would act like a lady. Not a total street bitch." Inuyasha scoffed. The hanyou went flying with one blow from Kagome's open palm. She was trembling now. "How would you know what a princess is? You're nothing but a rude, stuck up mongrel. I pity your mother for having to deal with your attitude." Kagome snarled angrily. "What's going on? I stepped out of my classroom long enough to wash the blood from my hands and I return to fighting and a princess ready to shed her human form against my youngest son for gods knows what insult he's hurled at her and no one's trying to stop her?" InuTaisho asked incredulously. Kagome's turned her rage-filled gaze to him and he blinked. She turned her eyes from him since he wasn't her target at the moment and returned them to her twin brother.

"For as long as I can remember, I was told that the four of us were the only remaining members of our family. I wasn't told what happened. It was just a tragic accident that shouldn't have happened. When I asked, I was told not to worry about it. And now I find out nearly twenty years later that I was fed a bunch of shit and now I'm the heir to a chunk of Japan?" Kagome's voice shook as she forced the words out. "Yeah." Souta replied. Amazingly, Sesshoumaru held her back as she went to maul her brother for lying to her while InuTaisho shook his head. "Yahiro, what have you gotten yourself into now?" He muttered as he opened the door and his oldest son dragged the raging female inside.

* * *

Kagura died in the name of justice. Kagome's betrayed and hurt. What a world. I present to you...Chapter Four. R&R


End file.
